


An Excellent Sentiment

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: Severus is jealous and watchful. Hermione, perhaps, sees what she wants to see.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nocturnus33](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nocturnus33).



> [nocturnus33](http://nocturnus33.livejournal.com/profile) prompted me for Snermione with _tempest_.

"—and Cosgrove's latest research is just brilliant, don't you think?" Hermione asked Severus.

 _No_.

"I can't wait to hear his spee—oh! There he is!"

"'O, wonder!'" snapped Severus, as Cosgrove and his hangers on drew near. "'How many goodly creatures are there here!'"

"Yes, that's—wait. What are you—"

Ignoring Hermione, Severus continued, "'How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world, that has such people in't!'"

The sudden, complete quiet was as unexpected as Hermione's irritated expression was, but the applause that erupted in the large antechamber drowned out whatever she was saying about _The Tempest_ , the Shakespearean play from which he'd just quoted.

"Hear, hear, Snape!"

Someone patted Severus on the back. "Excellent sentiment!"

Before Severus could respond, Cosgrove was before him. "Snape! Good to see you!"

"Quite."

"Lovely welcome!" Cosgrove replied, immediately moving on.

"Idiot."

"How can you say that about the next Master of the Spellcraftres' Guild?" demanded Hermione. "Why don't you like him?"

"Because you do," Severus answered, before he could stop himself. _Fuck_! he thought, turning to follow the other attendees.

Hermione's hand on his arm stopped him.

"I don't 'like' him. I respect him."

Severus gave a contemptous sniff.

Hermione leant up against him. "It's you I like."

 _Soft_. Hermione's lips were soft and warm. _She tastes of the blueberries she had sent up this morning_.

She'd also ordered pancakes, he knew, but not a bath. Of course, he didn't need to watch her to know that Hermione would never consider not drawing her own bath.

"You know what else I like?" she whispered.

Severus swallowed, not quite believing what was happening. "Wh—what?"

"That you're jealous."

"I am not jea—"

Beginning to follow the others, Hermione continued, "Just don't get weird about it."

Only long practice kept the blush from his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy Severus, I invite you to check out [snapecase](http://snapecase.livejournal.com/), which celebrates Severus Snape throughout his ages with a showcase of art and short fic. Gen, het, and slash fan works of any kind and of any rating are welcome. To participate, writers and artists (18 or older) create fan works concerning Snape with regard to their assigned age-range categories.
> 
> Sign ups begin 1 October! [Read about the Snape Showcase's next run](http://snapecase.livejournal.com/45834.html)!


End file.
